The Apocalypse
by earthlyangel
Summary: Two yrs later.E has bin livin wid kaho.then he had dreams that drove him back to Tomoyo's broken heart. Together wid the rest of the gang they fought the gr8est evil. bt wat if it the most unexpected one? R+R. E/T, S/s. REviews please! my first fic ever.
1. Default Chapter

Author's note: Hi guys! This is my first fic ever. So, well, I need reviews! One more thing, okay, I like S+S pairing but then, TOMOYO DESERVES TO BE HAPPY TOO! And, they would make a cute couple, right? Um, I'm an amateur particularly in writing fics about Japanese anime. So I really don't know when to write 'kun' or 'chan' and 'san' stuff. Sorry for the inconvenience. And oh, Chuang Tzu never really wrote anything like that. Anyway, thanks for reading. And don't forget your reviews! ^_^;; V  
  
The Apocalypse by EarthlyAngel  
  
England, 2 years later:  
  
Eriol looked through the open window of the study room and breathed the coolness of the night's air. He smiled and went back to the chair where Spinnel was lazily stretching.  
  
"You miss Tomoeda, huh?" Spinnel yawned sleepily.  
  
Eriol scratched him behind his ear and said, "Maybe I do, Maybe I don't. Oh well, where's Nakuru?"  
  
"You won't believe it. She's planning to go to Japan again. You know, she can't forget Touya and all," the cat-like creature was obviously disgusted then suddenly gave it a thought. "You won't let her, would you?"  
  
Eriol laughed at this, his dark blue eyes twinkling behind his glasses. "Unless it's necessary. You both are my guardian. How can I let you leave me?"  
  
Then there was a knock on the door. Eriol knew it's Kaho. "Come in, Kaho."  
  
Kaho entered. Eriol looked up and smiled at her. She smiled back and walked towards him.  
  
"Dinner's ready." She whispered and ran down her fingers through his hair. The glow of fire is caught in his blue eyes. 'Oh,' she thought, 'he really looks so good. so mature.' Then she added wryly, 'and so powerful.'  
  
Spinnel cringed uncomfortably in his place. He didn't exactly approve their relationship but what can he do? He liked the Daidouji girl more than Kaho.  
  
Eriol stood up and caught her hand. "Thank you, Kaho," and he led her downstairs.  
  
Later at his bedroom.  
  
Eriol couldn't see. Everything's black. black but solid and suffocating. He tried walking but he felt like he's getting nowhere. just exhausting his energy. Suddenly, he saw light.like he's in a tunnel. A force seemed to be pushing him towards it and suddenly, he's out of the tunnel, only to come upon a black clearing. The ground is black, like a shadow. The sky was a lighter shade but of frightening black too. Huh? Frightening? Fright is something he rarely felt, nor even pass his mind. Looking around, he saw a moon and a sun slowly moving toward each other, glowing read and orange set against the black sky. He stepped back. Moon and Sun? Does this mean the Clow is planning something? But if it is, he should've known it. After all, he's Clow Reed. But he couldn't understand, couldn't figure it out. Then a figure seemed to step out from the dark. It was so dark but he could discern the figure as a girl, a longhaired girl. The wind suddenly blew ruffling his dark hair. The sun and moon stopped over her and something ticked like the second hand in a watch and everything was covered with blinding light. He couldn't see, he couldn't hear, couldn't breathe, and he felt falling and falling deeper in the abyss of Hell.  
  
  
  
Eriol reeled forward. Beads of sweat formed in his forehead and he gasped for air. He was scared. And that feeling scared him even more. No, he couldn't feel scare, could he? He slowly shook his head.  
  
"No, I'm just shocked," he told himself. "Maybe because I don't have any knowledge about it." A nightmare. He looked at his hands, still trembling and shaking. After a few more gaps of the chilling night air, he seemed to gain his lost composure. "What's the newest trick of the Clow this time?"  
  
"Good morning, Eriol," Spinnel and Kaho greeted him as he placed himself before the table.  
  
"So, what's for breakfast?" he cheerily asked. He was wearing a blue Chinese dress with white pants. He was about to tell them about the dream when he sensed something's up. Nakuru nudged Spinnel. "Hey, get off me, Nakuru! I don't wana be smeared by your filthy hands." Spinnel shuddered with disgust.  
  
"What.You.You.you MONSTER!!" Nakuru shrieked attempting to pull him down by the tail. But Spinnel dodged adroitly away from her and flew towards Eriol.  
  
"You have a letter, Eriol." Spinnel flew toward him and whispered further to his ear, "from Ms. Daidoji."  
  
Eriol laughed and took the letter from Spinnel. 'No. This is not the time to tell them about the dream because.' He looked at Kaho then turned his attention to the letter. He stared at it for a moment and traced Daidouji's name gingerly, a small smile forming in his lips. Then, he slipped it into his robe and asked cheerfully again, his eyes disappearing behind his glasses, "So, what's for breakfast, huh?"  
  
Kaho wasn't dumb not to notice Eriol's reaction over the breakfast table. Now Eriol is in the garden, reading a thick English novel again, she couldn't help rolling her eyes. Although Eriol seemed to be getting preoccupied more and more everyday and he's spending lesser and lesser time with her, she couldn't leave him. Not yet. Kaho turned away and closed the French doors that overlook the lawn behind her.  
  
Eriol surveyed the vast rich lawn before him and picked a fallen sakura blossom beside him. He turned the pages of the novel he was supposedly reading and opened the letter that was inserted between its pages. There are two pictures in it. One is a group picture with Sakura, Tomoyo and Syaoran (is that Kero-chan's tail in the background?) and the other is a picture with the gang with their friends in class namely Yamazaki, Chiharu, Naoko and Rica. Then he read the letter:  
  
Dearest Eriol,  
  
Hi! How are you? I hope you are fine. Is England okay there? Um. here are some pictures to remind you of us. You know, we really miss you here. Though it's been two years, it's like our outings were never complete without your (and Yamazaki's) stories and funny remarks. He stopped making up stories since you went away. You know, Rica and sensei Tarada are getting really good now. Putting modesty aside, I can easily sense that kind of thing and I knew it beforehand than most people do. I'm really glad for her. She deserves to be happy because she's a very nice person. I seldom see Yue since he's not that needed anymore, but Kero-chan is practically blowing up like a balloon because of too many sweets. He's such a cute thing, don't you think so? And oh, your descendant and Sakura are such a lovely couple. Sometimes they're too sweet. I. When will you pay visit to Tomoeda? The second picture was taken when we have a picnic at the Wishing Lake. Pay us a visit soon! Smile!  
  
Miss you! Always take care!  
  
1 Tomoyo  
  
Such a neat and pretty handwriting. Eriol wondered at how close Tomoyo and him at letters. But reality is, they're not that close. But he's grateful that Tomoyo kept communication with him after all these times, although she didn't actually confide him. He's not blushing but he felt strange. He felt this before whenever he observes Tomoyo since he was always sitting behind her. He thought it was just a passing interest. After all, she's a very pretty, strong-willed, wise and good-hearted person. He has to admit he feels friendly or special affection towards her but that's all. He has Kaho. He looked at the pictures and he felt a strange pang. He misses them all. He folded the letter carefully and slid the pictures back in the envelope. Kaho was looking at him a while ago. He instantly sobered at the thought. She's up to something he didn't know and she's hiding something. Somehow, he felt she has something to do with the dream. The dream. Is she that longhaired girl he saw? Does Sakura dream of them too? Syaoran? Yukito? Everybody who has something to do with the Clow? He felt that they do. He stood up. He'll go back to Tomoeda. Now.  
  
"Yippee!!! I know you are such a good and loving master! I love you Eriol!" Nakuru hugged Eriol so hard he heard his ribs groaning. "Oh Touya, I'll see you again and nobody's gonna stop that now." With that she laughed wickedly and flames rose to emphasize her plan. Everybody in the room gaped at her.  
  
"Uh Nakuru.you're burning.." he wheezed out. Nakuru released him and laughed again.  
  
"WE WILL GO WHERE?" Spinnel's eyes were bulging out and an image of a wicked yellow beast who-shoves-sweets-down-his-throat-and-makes-him-go- pingapingpingping flashed in his mind. Eriol packed their things in their baggages and pulled out his jacket out of the closet. Then he turned to Kaho who was silently absorbing his decision.  
  
"You coming?" he asked, somewhat nonchalantly.  
  
Kaho blinked. Now what? Should she? Then she remembered. She shook her head. "Yes Eriol, I'll be coming but your decision is made in such haste and I can't leave just like that. I have to arrange some papers at work, you know. But I'll be coming to Tomoeda soon. But why, Eriol, why should we all go back?" she asked.  
  
"Yes Eriol, why should we go back?" the two guardians asked. "Although I'm not against it. In fact I'm glad," Nakuru said.  
  
"You're not glad. You are practically hyperventilating," Spinnel pointed out. Nerves stood out of Nakuru's forehead and she closed her hands around the puny neck of the poor beast. Fires and brimstones raged around them.  
  
"Because of the dream." He explained what he was recently dreaming of every night. He added, "and I have a feeling that the Clow is up to something new this time."  
  
Kaho nodded one hand cupping her chin while she looked at the bright lawn. Eriol observed her and Nakuru and Spinnel's war seemed so oblivious. He knew she's lying. But why?  
  
"Eriol we have to tell you something," Nakuru and Spinnel's faces were so serious it was funny. He clutched his stomach and laughed. He felt light because he's leaving England and everything and everybody behind. Hey, being Clow Reed doesn't mean he can go on forever without a break. Nerves stood out.  
  
"Don't you laugh. We're dead serious here. Hmp!" Nakuru yelled. Eriol put his hand up.  
  
"Okay, okay. not so loud. The plane might go out of track." Nakuru eyed him sarcastically.  
  
"Lame joke."  
  
But Spinnel resumed what he was talking about. "We knew something about the dream. you know. concerning about the Sun and the Moon."  
  
With that, Eriol grew serious again and went back to his normal mien. "What do you mean?"  
  
"We can feel it. Something's bound to show up. Yes, we have also dreamed of that but we haven't told you because we're still figuring it out. I think. I think something will happen during an eclipse. And Kaho. She's been always observing the skies."  
  
Eriol nodded. "That's all?" Nerves stood out again. Nakuru was about to yell something again but Spinnel cut her out. "Yes, that's all, Eriol."  
  
1.1 Meanwhile, at Tomoeda.  
  
Tomoyo couldn't believe Sakura and Syaoran. They left without telling her! Their nerves. Two years has passed and many things have changed. Her feelings. Sakura's feelings. Syaoran. Everybody. Everything. Two years has passed and she felt growing lonelier and lonelier. Not that she blames Sakura for spending more time with Li Syaoran. Who would want to get stuck with a lonely boring girl like her anyway? Besides, she's happier than she's ever been before with Li. She wished she had a Kero-chan too. At least, to keep company. To be a friend. 'Some people are just born with ill- luck and I'm one of them,' she silently thought. She was lonely. Right now, she's damned annoyed. She walked home alone. She told the driver not to fetch her anymore because Sakura will walk home with her. But they left her.  
  
"Darn." she muttered and hugged her coat closer to her body. The street was already abandoned and the wind whistled and played with her hair. She stopped for a moment and looked up. It was getting dark and she saw the first evening star in the sky. Suddenly, she was aware of peace and of beauty around her. It seemed to calm her emotions. She smiled and tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear. Her anger seemed to be released by now.  
  
"Oh well, gonna talk to her tomorrow about it then." She skipped steps as she goes home. Then something seems to jolt through her mind and she thought of Eriol. She could feel his presence. She looked back. 'No, nobody's here'. She shivered at the thought of Eriol, because for once, she cannot figure out why she feels strangely attached to him.  
  
'Is this the same thing Sakura and Syaoran feel towards each other? Why can't I possibly understand myself? I think. I'm just attached to him because we both grew up in solitude. We are very much alike,' she whispered to herself. She just picked pace and hurried home as she drew the coat tighter still. 


	2. The Dreams

Chapter Two:  
  
The next day at Tomoeda School...  
  
  
  
It was a cloudy day and the their homeroom teacher was on leave (Rica wasn't glad about it, though). An old one substituted him for the meantime. Tomoyo's anger returned so she hasn't spoken to Sakura all morning. She just drew crazy pictures on her paper. Sakura seemed to notice it since she couldn't keep any conversation with her. She tapped her shoulder, "Tomoyo, I..." she started.  
  
"Hmm.." Tomoyo mumbled eyes still glued to her paper. Sakura looked ahead, her eyes darting sideways every now and then, just to conceal their conversation.  
  
"I'm sorry because we left without telling you. I know you're mad. We were searching for you but we can't find you. We thought you have gone home already although it's so unlikely of you. I'm sorry, Tomoyo. Please don't get mad at me anymore. You're my best friend." Sakura gushed out. She stopped drawing and looked at Sakura. She searched her eyes for sincerity and found it.  
  
Then, she smiled, "Okay, I forgive you." Sakura's face brightened and hugged her. Then the old teacher called their attention. Inwardly Tomoyo sighed. It's been always like this.  
  
"Excuse me Ms. Kinomoto and Ms. Daidoji but I was just telling your class about your new classmate." He eyed them so suspiciously they shrank at his gaze. They just winked at each other, again lost and oblivious of the teacher's introduction to the new classmate. They wouldn't have noticed Eriol walking towards them if he hadn't greeted Sakura 'konnichiwa'. At the back, Syaoran was fuming again, one bushy eyebrow twitching up and down.  
  
"Eriol, you're back!" Sakura cried happily. Although Syaoran is known for his jealousy against Eriol, he couldn't hide his surprise and amusement either. Tomoyo gaped at Eriol in her chair. She was shocked seeing Eriol sitting behind her. Eriol noticed her expression and appeared to be amused.  
  
Then he gave her his boyish smile, eyes disappearing behind his glasses and said, "Oh, thank you for those letters and pictures. I have a feeling I didn't miss much since you have kept me updated. They were all kept well and treasured. Thank you so much, Tomoyo."  
  
Sakura and Syaoran eyed Tomoyo wickedly. She just gave them an I-didn't-do- anything-wrong-did-I look. She was sure that her cheeks were glowing stupidly bright red. "Uh huh." she replied and she went back to her drawings. Later, she tried so hard to focus on what the teacher was saying but found it really hard. However, Sakura and Syaoran were quite preoccupied by the Math problems they didn't notice Tomoyo's agitation.  
  
'At least.' Tomoyo blew at her bangs. Then the teacher called up Eriol to solve the problems on the board. Eriol solved it so quickly and easily it gained praises from Sakura. (Nerves stood out again). Then, Eriol smiled at Tomoyo again and Tomoyo grew bright red enough to light up a Christmas tree. For Tomoyo it seemed so fast, it was suddenly time to go home. She was picking up her books when Sakura suddenly came up with something.  
  
"Eriol, c'mon, let's go to the newest resort in town. The Waterhole Resort to celebrate your comeback. In fact I've got a lot of questions to ask you! So many I might burst! Syaoran, Tomoyo come along too!" she happily told them as she drags them along. Stars seemed to fill her eyes at the thought of the activity.  
  
"But Sakura I don't like." Syaoran started but Sakura playfully cut him off. "Aww. c'mon Syaoran. Be a sport. I know you will like it too." She tried cooing Syaoran. Syaoran blushed and stammered. He couldn't resist Sakura's sweetness. He couldn't do anything else but give in.  
  
  
  
At the Waterhole Resort.  
  
  
  
They were sipping lemon soda and Tomoyo was busy taping them. Sakura wore the pink one-piece suit Tomoyo made for her. When Syaoran looked at her, he nearly started his antics again. As for Tomoyo she wore a flowered violet swimsuit and braided her hair around her head and a pair of sunglasses. Eriol thought she was very pretty at her outfit. 'She has changed a lot since 5th grade,' he amusedly thought. He was about to tell her that when Tomoyo started taping Sakura again while saying starry-eyed, "This is just like when we were in 5th grade!" Sweat drops on Eriol and Syaoran. Sakura fell over and began eating dirt.  
  
"Uh Tomoyo we all are already 13 yrs old." Sakura started to say. Syaoran muttered something like, "except for one I know here." She poked his ribs. "Aw."  
  
"Okay okay. sorry guys. This is different. I'm taping all of you this time. Don't worry, Sakura." She smiled at them.  
  
"Um, Eriol, why did you come back?" Sakura wanted to know. Eriol told them everything about the dream. Then he asked them, "Have you dreamed of it too?"  
  
They all nodded their heads. "We thought it was just a dream, nothing more. Besides, I always tend to forget it when I wake up. You just reminded me of it." Sakura told Eriol. Tomoyo knew that in her case it was different. She remembered it in frightening clarity but she kept her mouth shut.  
  
Eriol continued, "I'm warning you guys. The Clow is up to something we don't know. If not the Clow, something's bound to show up. Something terrible. I can feel it. It's all about an eclipse. Did Yukito I mean, Yue and Kero- chan told you anything, Sakura?"  
  
"No, they haven't told me but I will ask them this evening. Yukito will dine with us tonight." Eriol nodded.  
  
Later, Sakura and Syaoran were busy swimming, laughing and joking with each other in the pool. Tomoyo was just sitting in the shade and taping everything out. Suddenly, she put down the video cam and stared at it then sighed. She didn't notice that Eriol sat beside her.  
  
"You happy in what you're doing?"  
  
"Huh? Oh Eriol. I didn't see you."  
  
"Yeah. you were quite absorbed in your thoughts," he smiled and looked at Syaoran and Sakura. "You know you can always talk to me whenever you feel like it."  
  
Tomoyo nodded and looked at Sakura and Syaoran. They look so happy and perfect together. She felt a pang of loneliness, jealousy and annoyance. Eriol seemed to know her thoughts. She caught him staring at her. She reddened slightly. "What are you thinking, Eriol?"  
  
"Honestly? You might not like what I will say. But I think it will help you a lot."  
  
"I appreciate frankness, you know. What is it about anyway? About my me, Sakura and Syaoran?" she swung her legs as she spoke. She has a feeling this wouldn't go well. She felt nervous all of a sudden.  
  
Eriol looked hard on her eyes. "You really are good in perceiving things. I would believe you can read my mind." He sipped at his lemon soda.  
  
"You know Tomoyo, you know you aren't happy in taping other people's happiness when all you know is the opposite, loneliness. But you insist that you are happy just because Sakura is. Don't kid yourself. Let your emotions flow, don't suppress it. Sakura is happy with another person now and she deserves to be happy. But above all, you deserve to be happy too. Not because Sakura is happy, nor be happy and act like you're that person but find the person that will make you happy. Everybody is in the quest of finding happiness Tomoyo. Think about it. You can't spend the rest of your life like that, Tomoyo. You have your own soul, own heart, own mind. You have yourself." He placed his hands gently on her shoulder, "I really believe there is a bubbly, happy girl just waiting to go out in you. Give yourself a chance to be happy. It's not selfishness. Tomoyo, love yourself once in a while." He finished. He was about to tell her many more things he observed from the back of her seat but cut himself off. He expected to see hurt on Tomoyo's face. And there it was. He half hated himself in telling her this but he knew she needed this.  
  
Tomoyo was shocked by what he told her. He knew it all along. Her mind whirled. She felt anger building up inside her because somehow, Eriol knew and stated it like he's just talking about the weather. 'How can he be so insensitive? No matter how all knowing he is, he couldn't understand it. He couldn't understand the feeling of this loneliness and having unrequited love,' she thought. She stood up glaring hotly at him. Tears are building on her eyes.  
  
"What do you know about the feeling then, huh? You never experienced loneliness, Eriol. You are Clow Reed and that makes you unable to feel human emotions, unlike me. So don't talk to me like you know everything. Yes, you might have know but you can't feel it, Eriol. You just can't" she coldly told him and she felt tears stinging her eyes. She walked away before she heard Eriol whisper, "I do, Tomoyo."  
  
Syaoran and Sakura stopped arguing. Their eyes followed Tomoyo and walked hurried towards Eriol. "What happened?" they asked in unison. Eriol shook his head as he grabbed his towel and went to the locker room. Syaoran raised his hands up in confusion, "I guess it's time to go home." Sakura nodded and followed Tomoyo.  
  
  
  
Later, at Daidoji's household.  
  
  
  
"Phone for you, Ms. Tomoyo," a maid knocked at Tomoyo's bedroom. She threw a comforter pillow aside and jumped to her slippers. She headed downstairs.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Tomoyo, this is Sakura. What happened, Tomoyo? Are you alright? What did Eriol do to you?" Sakura sounded really worried. Tomoyo smiled at her best friend's concern.  
  
"No, Sakura. It's nothing. I just overreacted at what Eriol told me. But now, I can see his point. He's right. Though I don't want to talk about it anymore. But I'm okay now."  
  
"Oh thank god you're okay now! Ohmigod, I was really worried about you."  
  
"But how will I face Eriol tomorrow? I'm embarrassed at what I did to him at the resort!"  
  
"Simple." Sakura gave her an idea. When she returned the phone in its cradle, she smiled warily. She loved this matchmaker idea. It's time turning the tables. She remembered the way Tomoyo and Eriol played Cupid before. It's her turn this time.  
  
At her room, Tomoyo examined herself in front of a mirror. Okay, she's not bad looking. Her long violet hair tumbles softly down in silken waves. She has a clear ivory complexion. Her eyes are of solemn purple framed in black long lashes. She has soft red lips.  
  
"But I really love Sakura. Do I have any chance loving another person?" Eriol's words rang in her mind over and over again. I really believe there is a bubbly, happy girl just waiting to go out in you. Give yourself a chance to be happy. It's not selfishness. Tomoyo, love yourself once in a while. She nodded. Yes, I will. She smiled at her image in the mirror and went to sleep. At the thought of Eriol, she suddenly felt butterflies in her stomach. For the first time, the first things she packed in her bag are pair of barrettes, brush and mirror.  
  
  
  
The next day after school.  
  
  
  
Tomoyo hurriedly picked up her books and dashed out of the classroom after saying a quick good bye at Sakura. Sakura gave her an I-know-you-can-do-it look plus two thumbs up and walked home with Syaoran instead. Eriol wondered about this but dismissed it as mere pleasantries. He still felt sick at what he did at Tomoyo yesterday. For the first time, he felt like he did something he was so unsure of. He wanted to say sorry to Tomoyo but she dashed out of the class faster than four o'clock. He waited everybody to leave before he did. As he stepped out of the classroom and turned to the hallway, he saw Tomoyo leaning at the wall and reading a book. He quietly approached him and tapped her shoulders.  
  
"Hello? You're waiting for somebody?" he asked her.  
  
She suddenly stood up."Oh Eriol. I, um ah, waiting for you. I, ah, wanted to give this to you," she tentatively spoke and handed a small package wrapped in pretty kerchief. He opened it and saw freshly baked cookies. Tomoyo kicked a small stray stone and told him, "Sorry for acting like such a jerk yesterday. Friends?" she uneasily offered a hand to him.  
  
Eriol took and squeezed it saying, "But first, you must accept my invitation to my house to gain my pardon." Tomoyo gaped at him unbelieving at what he said then caught the punch line.  
  
"Sure, why not?" 


	3. Fun! Fun!

Chapter Three:  
  
At Eriol's mansion.  
  
"Hi Spinnel! We have a visitor today." Eriol didn't look for Nakuru anymore since he knew where the guardian is.  
  
Spinnel flew lazily toward them and told him, "It's heaven without any nuisance around. I bet you made a grave mistake when you made Nakuru." Tomoyo laughed and patted Spinnel on the head. As Eriol watched Spinnel and Tomoyo, he knew they have some chemistry together. Then Tomoyo turned to him, "What shall we do next?"  
  
  
  
Hours passed by. They played video games and of course, Eriol always won.  
  
"What? I lost again?" she let out an exasperated breath.  
  
Eriol smiled at her and said, "Maybe it's not just your expertise," he tried consoling her. She retorted, "but this is the 100th game! I can't believe you can be so perfect in everything you do," she shot him a rueful look. Spinnel was just eating happily.  
  
"Hey, watch it, ok?" she patted the creature's head. Next, they watched movies with an exception that it would be anything but her tapes. They chose "My Bestfriend's Wedding". Suddenly, Tomoyo seemed to be able to compare her situation to Julia Roberts, having loved her best friend only to have her best friend fall in love with another person.  
  
"Eriol. I..." she wanted to say.  
  
"Yeah, I know." He switched the screen off. "Let's do other things instead," he offered.  
  
"But I want to talk about it," she wanted it badly. After seeing the movie, she felt like she might burst if she did not. Eriol understood and sat beside her, his eyes never leaving his face yet very patient. "Eriol, somewhere before, I told Sakura how much I loved her. She really got worried because. because she knew it's for real and she can't love me back," she swallowed the lump in her throat, "because. because she has already given it to Syaoran. Eriol, I still love Sakura and I feel jealous every now and then. I sometimes feel I can't take it anymore." She cut what she's saying. She wanted to add that lately she's feeling loneliness more and annoyance rather than jealousy but she's just confused. She just laid her head on Eriol's shoulders for support as she spoke. Eriol gave her a gentle shake.  
  
"Hey, you're here to forget all about it. Besides, honestly, I think you're ready to move on. Believe me. Let's not spoil the day by getting all teary, okay? We still have lots to do! You don't wana miss Spinnel's antics, do you?" he cheered her up. Tomoyo suddenly found courage to laugh as they went out of the movie room.  
  
  
  
Later, they sung together. She never heard Eriol sing before and she didn't know he possessed such a beautiful voice. Nakuru went home when they were having dinner.  
  
"Surprise!" she yelled as she burst out of the room and jumped to her chair. "My, Spinnel, why did you prepare such foods? Those will make me fat," she wrinkled her nose like a prim and proper lady.  
  
"Since when did you replace a demure "My" to your loud "Ohmigod!" and since when did you learn to wrinkle your nose like that? Honestly Nakuru, it doesn't suit you," he pointed out. Nerves stood out.  
  
"Oh really huh? Take this!" she said as she picked up a loaf of bread and hurled it at Spinnel. It hit Spinnel bull's eye his eyes popped out so he picked a jelly and threw it to her.  
  
"Knock it off, the two of you," Eriol cautioned obviously practiced from years of experience. But Nakuru ducked it so it hit Eriol point blank. Tomoyo seeing Eriol with jelly all over laughed loudly. Eriol taking the chance balled the baked mac and hurled it at Tomoyo.  
  
"What?" she yelled then good humoredly ground her fist on his head. "Hey, that hurts," his eyes smiled boyishly behind his glasses.  
  
"Oh really huh? But that's baked mac!" she yelled at him even more. Eriol smiled and bubbles appeared, washing and cleaning everything. "Hey." Tomoyo stopped shaking him and watched it. "That was great! I think it's like bubble card, huh?" she laughed because she's ticklish.  
  
Eriol played with his spoon. "Don't you think our house is dark?" he asked her.  
  
"Actually, I do. But candlelights and fireplaces adds mystery here and. ethereal ambience here," before she finished it, tiny golden balls of light appeared everywhere, lighting every corner of the room. Eriol looked amused and thought, 'Ethereal? This place is ethereal?'  
  
"Whoa." she marveled. "Don't you think it's beautiful?" Eriol set his spoon down.  
  
"I do!" she stood up and dragged Eriol towards the terrace. "Let's go outside!" she ran like an excited child. When they were outside, Tomoyo looked at the spectacle amazed. Golden lights slowly fell on the lawn like snow. A delicate ball landed on her hair. Eriol caught it and gave it to her. "Thanks," she smiled at him. "I bet Christmas here is great. I mean, with all your powers and all." She wondered.  
  
"You know, not really. We are kinda lonely here too."  
  
She nodded then pointed a tree. "That's quite big."  
  
"Yeah. Oh well, that was Clow Reed's favorite place to read. And that," he pointed a fountain with an angel at the top, "is about 250 years old already," he told Tomoyo many things about the house, it's every nook and stuff. Tomoyo was amazed by everything.  
  
"I wana do some documentary tape about it and you the reporter! That would be very very great! I would play over and over again at my place," she told him. "Oh no not me, it would be very boring," he said sheepishly.  
  
"Oh no. You're not!" she said as she ruffled his hair hard. Nakuru and Spinnel watched Eriol's reaction when he's looking at Tomoyo while she is busy looking at the glowing balls of light. They glanced at each other unbelieving.  
  
  
  
Slowly, Eriol seemed to be no more of a mystery man but like a friend whom she has known all her life. With every passing moment with Tomoyo, Eriol found himself open and barriers of reserved shattered to pieces, his silent and quiet aura down. Soon it was getting dark and the fun should end. Eriol walked her home but before Tomoyo go Eriol gave her a gift. She was surprised and opened the box. Inside was a pretty white rose suspended in a clear blue liquid that glows. It was all in a crystal container. She was so astounded.  
  
"Oh it's so beautiful." She traced the sides of the crystal lightly.  
  
"Wouldn't it wilt?" she wondered then looked at him straight in the eyes.  
  
"No as long as you love and keep it well." He said softly.  
  
"Another show-off of your powers, Clow Reed? God knows I've had enough of that this day." She playfully joked but seriously added, "I had such a wonderful time, Eriol. Thank you very much." Eriol smiled and squeezed her hand.  
  
"Me too. So long. Good bye and good night." He started to leave.  
  
"Uh-Eriol.?" she called after him. Eriol turned and asked, "Yes?" Tomoyo bathed with the glow of lamplight, he thought, 'now this is what I call ethereal.' Then he focused on what she was saying.  
  
"Would you want to go bicycle riding tomorrow? We don't have any classes tomorrow. oh well, just thinking, if you won't have anything to." Tomoyo gave up talking. She was explaining herself badly. Eriol understood where she was driving at. "Okay. Then, after that, spend dinner with us."  
  
"Really?" Tomoyo's face glowed. Eriol found his breath caught somewhere in his chest. "See you tomorrow morning around 8:00 then. I'll pick you up here. Is it okay?" he just asked instead. Tomoyo nodded gently and smiled at him one last time then went inside the house.  
  
Later that evening at Kinomoto's household.  
  
Yukito dined with them again. Sakura wasn't able to ask him about the dream last night because she was busy worrying about Tomoyo. Now is the time to ask him.  
  
They were all in the living room watching TV when she asked Yukito, "I have something very important to ask you, Yue. Meet me and Kero- chan tonight." Touya would never wanted to be left alone.  
  
"Hey monster, don't lean to Yukito too close else he might get flattened up." Nerves stood out of Sakura's forehead and she balled her hands into fists as she deliberately ground Touya's feet.  
  
"I'm not a monster!" "Awwwwwwww!" Touya howled.  
  
Yue stood by her bedroom door and for the first time, Kero-chan (in his true form) was silent when Sakura broke them the news. After a long uneasy silence, Kero-chan was the first to speak up.  
  
"I'm sorry I didn't tell you about it soon because I was still trying to figure it out. It means something very important but I really don't know what it is." he apologetically told Sakura.  
  
Sakura's brows creased with anxiety as Yue told her, "That's a given fact, Kero-chan. It's an important thing. You need not state it." Nerves stood out. Yue, however, remained unruffled by Kero-chan's ranting. He continued, "The best thing to do is to search about it in the ancient books. I have a feeling we will crack this mystery soon. as soon as you tell Clow. Eriol about it."  
  
The next day.  
  
By quarter to eight, Tomoyo was hastily putting final touches to her appearance. She had her hair in one single high braid and she wore an apple green sleeveless shirt with hood and white Capri pants. By eight o'clock sharp, she heard the doorbell ring.  
  
She jumped to her sneakers and told the maid, "No, I will answer the door." She opened the door and there Eriol was.. For a moment, she wondered briefly if she has ever seen Eriol in other clothes before besides formal and their uniform. She realized that she hasn't. Eriol was wearing a jacket over a loose striped polo shirt and a pair of khaki pants. He looks like he's just freshly showered and he smelled clean and fresh like soap. Tomoyo found herself staring at him. He smiled at her, his eyes disappearing behind his glasses as he offered his hand.  
  
"Shall we go?" he asked like an English gentleman. Tomoyo laughed and lightly punched his arm. "Just forget any formalities. Oh did I ever tell you I love that smile?"  
  
  
  
They toured Tomoeda went to the park that morning, enjoying the morning's freshness. They found a small hill just in a middle of nowhere.  
  
"C'mon, let's go up." Tomoyo was feeling adventurous by now. Eriol scratched his head and tried sounding aloof, "I doubt you can do it. It's kinda steep, you know." Tomoyo accepted the challenge.  
  
"Oh really huh? Let me show you." She mounted her bicycle and did zigzag while pumping up the slope, her braid wildly flinging in the air. Eriol was left at the foothill mouth hanging wide open.  
  
"So, what do you say now, Mr. Hiragizawa?" Then she playfully stuck out her tongue. Eriol looked amused. He couldn't believe Tomoyo. She's not just a singer but an athletic too? He felt a strangely in ease with Tomoyo. Whoa.  
  
  
  
They discovered that that hill was a very special place that overlooks Tomoeda. They sat under the shade of the tree and admired the view before them.  
  
"Hey, that's our school, right?" Tomoyo pointed a small series of buildings in the east. "Yeah." Eriol agreed. "That's King Penguin Park," he pointed out. Tomoyo laid back and closed her eyes.  
  
"Whew. I'm so exhausted. Let's rest for a moment," she sighed then smiled dreamily. Eriol studied her face. A soft smile spread across his face. After sometime, she wanted to say something and she suddenly bolted up at the same time he was leaning above her because he was about to reach daffodil blossoms growing under the shade of the tree. Both of their heartbeats stopped. The only thing they knew is Tomoyo's on her back and Eriol's above her and they have their lips met. Time, everything, everybody seemed stop. Eriol found himself suddenly looking straight at those deep purple depths and her lips soft and sweet against his. He was so surprised. Tomoyo, on the other hand, felt a sudden rush of tingling feeling inside her that spread from the roots of her hair to her toenails. She was looking straight at those deep blue eyes behind the glasses that were ever secretive, calm and depthless. For a moment, her mind whirled and she just wanted to let this go on and on forever. Suddenly, they jerked from each other, both of red and embarrassed. For a time, they thought they could never move anymore. Eriol tried breaking the silence.  
  
"Tomoyo," he said in a low voice, "I was trying to say a while ago before the accident. let's go here again sometime, would you like that?" then, his face heated up again. He couldn't believe he's blushing. Tomoyo looked from her hands to his eyes instantly. "I would love to," she breathed out.  
  
  
  
It was later in that afternoon when they decided to try out ice cream. They went to the nearest ice cream parlor. Tomoyo ordered a chocolate vanilla smashed with granola and shredded coconut and sprinkled with M & M's. For Eriol, he ordered hot fudge chocolate with crushed Heath bars and granola. "I'm so hungry!" she declared then she poised her spoon to attack the ice cream.  
  
"Did you know ice creams are just mainly bubbles? What you see is not what you get," he said as he set second finger up. "Uh really?" she stopped eating and looked hard on her ice cream. "Oh well, whatever. I'm still hungry!" she declared more determinedly this time.  
  
Eriol laughed quietly. "Want some of mine?" he offered. Tomoyo laughed and dug on Eriol's ice cream. "Try mine too." Then suddenly, Eriol reached out and gently rubbed Tomoyo's chin. "You're smudged." This time, Tomoyo blushed but decided to play it game. She gently rubbed Eriol chin and said, "You too."  
  
After eating dinner at Eriol's (where for once, Nakuru and Spinnel combined forces in teasing them) they went to the rooftop and just lay back, gazing at the stars.  
  
"Isn't it beautiful?" Tomoyo breathed.  
  
'Not as beautiful as you are,' Eriol thought but decided to keep it to himself. He asked instead, "Won't your mom get mad because you're staying late tonight?"  
  
Tomoyo shook her head. She sat up. "She's out of the country. Business matters." She sighed then smiled. "Don't worry. I'm used in leading a lonely life. But she's a very caring and understanding woman. I admire Sunomi a lot," she smiled rather sadly then asked, " Eriol can I ask you something?"  
  
"Sure," he asnwered back. "Uh, Eriol, you said every person is in their quest of finding happiness. Eriol, are you already happy?" she asked like a lost child. It was his turn to sit up. Eriol looked far, his eyes becoming distant.  
  
"No, Tomoyo. You were wrong when you told me I can't feel anything. When I was a child, I was just the same as yours. Actually, you were luckier, having Sakura as a friend. Before, I never had anyone. I never had anybody. I was alone. Whenever I receive awards at school, model student, medals, they were all trashes. I never had anyone to give them to. When I created Ruby moon and Spinnel sun, they were the first real friends I ever had."  
  
He looked up at the stars, those blue eyes caught the glint of celestial lights. Tomoyo knew that now, she's seeing the real Eriol, not Clow Reed. For the first time, Tomoyo could see the human in him. The side that could feel pain and loneliness too. Now, she realized being the reincarnation of Clow Reed is no exemptions to these shattering emotions. She finally understood that he's not just a wise, all-knowing and powerful magician but a complicated lonely person as well whom you couldn't fathom his depths of personality. Like her. She reached out and touched his face. Eriol looked straight to Tomoyo's loving eyes. He never knew anyone could share this experience like Tomoyo did.  
  
"It's all right," she whispered. "We have so much in common, Eriol. I understand." Then, she withdrew her hands and looked up. 'Why does the stars seemed to hold something that when we're revealing something we have to look up?' she wondered then continued.  
  
"Eriol, I owe you an explanation. It's about me and Sakura. You're right. I felt nobody could ever understand. I felt betrayed, jealous. After everything that happened, she and Syaoran just lived happily ever after. And what about me? Yes, she's happy. I was supposed to be happy too, but I wasn't. After sealing the Clow cards, what happened to me? Nobody questions or asks what am I feeling. Nobody cared what happened to the costumes, to the tapes to everything. Nobody ever saw beneath my happy façade. Nobody did. I'm so lonely. I hated myself. I pitied myself. I was living under Sakura's shadow. Forever chained to it. I wanted to be free. But I can't free myself," she then, took Eriol's hands. "But I realized I was wrong. You were always there, Eriol. Thank so much. thank you for being there." Eriol nodded. He hugged Tomoyo tightly both of them trying to steady each other's hearts.  
  
  
  
The next day at school.  
  
  
  
It was Science subject. They were studying about heavenly bodies and Sakura felt she couldn't take it anymore. Slowly, she felt her eyes droop and she was about to head to the stars. The teacher rapped at the table and got everybody's attention.  
  
He told them, "The longest eclipse since history began is about to happen by next week. It could last up to three hours. Studies showed that by the current angle of the moon, sun and our planet, this spectacular even causes phenomena that are hard to explain." By this time, Sakura was fully awake and the four of them are at the edge of their seats, waiting for more.  
  
"What's more, archeologist have dug artifacts in a temple in Cambodia, that is the Angkor Wat, and found that the temple was made as an observatory. The ancient people believed that in our time today we are heading towards the last stage that leads to the center." He paused then showed a picture of Angkor Wat. There were concentric circles and there was a sign in the center. Divided times. Constellations. Sun. moon. "That would mean, more or less, they believed judgement day would come. If not, something terrible might happen. But of course, we don't believe in those stuff, do we?" That's it. The next thing the teacher was saying is quite irrelevant already.  
  
Sakura remembered what Yue told her. She faced the three and said, "I have something very important to tell you guys." Sakura told them in a very low voice barely above a whisper what Yue told her.  
  
Eriol considered it and said, "I have a lot of ancient prophecy books at my library. Let's search for it there. You might as well as spend the night there. After all there are only three of us living in that big house." Then he smiled at Sakura, his eyes disappearing again, "With Yue, uh, Yukito I mean and Kero-chan of course. And oh, you can invite Touya too, to complete the gang." They didn't notice the special smile Eriol and Tomoyo shared. 


	4. Oh no! She's back!

Chapter Four:  
  
At Hiragizawa's home.  
  
  
  
Hours passed by as they searched for it diligently in the library. A constant joke about something then followed by silence save for shuffling of pages and low mumblings. Suddenly something crashed. And a scream. Touya's scream. Everybody dashed out of the library to find out what happened.  
  
"NOOOO! NAKURU, I DON'T WANA DIE! PLEASE!" Touya was on his fours, crawling slowly to the corner. Nakuru was holding a knife. Sakura shouted and grabbed Nakuru by shoulders, "Nakuru, what are you trying to do!" Then, Nakuru turned abruptly to them, a knife on one hand and a burnt cake on the other. Sweat drops.  
  
"Uh. I was just trying to make Touya taste my cake made specially for him." She answered sheepishly. Sweat drops on her. More on Touya.  
  
They went back to the library and searched for more. Suddenly, Yue stood up and calmly announced, "Found it."  
  
"You did?!" they all asked in unison. Sakura jumped happily up and down, "Great!"  
  
"Let's see. Yue, can you hand it to me?" Eriol walked toward him. Yue looked at him strangely something like longing and handed him the book. After that, he looked away. Eriol read it. It was a book by Chuang Tzu, a well-known Taoist philosopher whose principles in life were based on cosmos and heavens. He read:  
  
When the Moon and the Sun will come face to face;  
  
They will be one and darkness will cover every land; every race  
  
A great evil will arise as an answer to this age  
  
It has a mission to start; the mission to gauge  
  
It possesses a great terrible power  
  
This is the only call it bears:  
  
To Return everything to the Loom  
  
Because everything issues from the Loom  
  
Unless it would be stopped; stopped by a greater force  
  
This force I know not; you're bound to it find out.  
  
  
  
Everybody was silent, unmoving. Then Sakura asked nobody in particular, "When did teacher said the eclipse take place?"  
  
"The day after tomorrow."  
  
  
  
There was a knock on a door. Eriol suddenly turned. Lightning seemed to jolt through his mind and his eyes suddenly bulged. 'Oh no, she's back,' he thought but asked instead, "Come in, Kaho."  
  
The door swung open and Kaho came inside, "I'm sorry I came in such an unlikely time. The plane was quite delayed." She leaned down and planted a kiss on his forehead then squeezed his hand. Eriol remained unmoving. As for the rest of them, they stood there dumbfounded, their mouths agape. Yue just turned his head sideways and looked at the shelf instead.  
  
"K-Kaho, what are you doing here?" Nakuru asked as she and Spinnel exchanged panic-stricken looks.  
  
"Don't you remember? I said I would come later to Tomoeda. I just arranged my flight and my leave," she explained unhurriedly. She could feel the taut atmosphere in the library. She doesn't exactly like barging in and do this to them but, she glanced at Tomoyo. But she has to.  
  
Eriol just looked at the floor hard, his hands balled into fists at his sides. How can he be so stupid? He knew Kaho would return. How could he let himself fall for Tomoyo? He was so confused. He looked up and faced everybody. "Let's have some dinner first. A full stomach makes a person think clearer." He shot Tomoyo a sideward glance. Her head was bowed and he can see the slight heaving of her chest and the clenched fists. He looked away. He just tried to sound happy although he himself is shattering into small pieces.  
  
  
  
At the dinner table, everybody was quiet. Yue sat the dinner out and remained outside with Touya. As for Nakuru, she just served the dinner and left. Same with Spinnel. There were only six beings eating dinner: Sakura, Syaoran, Keroberus, Tomoyo, Eriol and Kaho. Both Sakura and Syaoran didn't feel like eating because of Kaho's presence. But they knew it would be bad enough for Eriol. Although Sakura admired the woman greatly, she could feel some sort of antagonism toward her. Everybody knows that Eriol and Tomoyo genuinely like each other although none of them made a move. So, save for the clinking of glasses and spoons and plates, the dinner hall was unmistakably silent. It was unbearable enough but Kaho seemed to add fuel to the fire more. She started joking with Eriol. Eriol, out of politeness, smiled or even laughed quietly with her. He wished the Clow Reed inside him would tell him what to do but no, only confusion came into his mind. She even wiped Eriol's chin. Tomoyo's stomach seemed to double up. She remembered the day when they ate at the ice cream parlor. She could feel something like a stone settling at the pit of her stomach.  
  
'This is too much,' she wanted to break into tears. 'But no, not with all my friends and people here. I don't want Sakura to get all worried.' She tried acting brave and tough. Then, she tried to talk to Tomoyo. Tomoyo, sick at heart, tried smiling at her. But she wasn't prepared for this blow. Her cover up wasn't perfectly made. Anybody can see the hurt in her face. Sakura reached out under the table and squeezed Tomoyo's hand. She knew Tomoyo was already drawn tight like a bow.  
  
'One wrong move and she might break. Break into tears? Oh no,' she thought. She gave a stricken look at Syaoran. Syaoran was enraged, she realized. She then, turned to Tomoyo.  
  
Tomoyo looked at Sakura; her perfect lashes framing those purple eyes bright with unshed tears. Sakura patted her back and whispered, "It's all right, Tomoyo. Let's eat."  
  
  
  
Nakuru and Spinnel were at the kitchen. Spinnel was flying back and forth and Nakuru was pacing back and forth on the kitchen floor.  
  
"What shall we do next?" they asked each other face to face. Nakuru transformed into Ruby Moon. Spinnel eyed her sarcastically.  
  
"Like it can do good to the situation," he muttered. Ruby Moon wanted to yank the beast down by the tail and shook it until she could knock some sense to it but she restrained herself. For once, she has to think. Then, she came up with an idea, "Let's make Kaho's stay a living hell so she will leave at once. You agree?" she asked the damned beast she so much hated at this point. For once, Spinnel flashed her a smile. "Transforming into Ruby Moon does help clear your mind, after all."  
  
  
  
The next thing they knew they were (Nakuru and Spinnel Sun) marching in the dining hall with cakes and pastries as weapons. They pretended to serve dinner. When Nakuru was about to serve Kaho, they shared one evil look and with one graceless step, Nakuru dumped the cake (icing and all) on Kaho. Kaho shrieked and stood up as she tried hopelessly to clean her chest and skirt from the icing. Nakuru and Spinnel wanted to double up with laughter but then, to their surprise, Eriol stood up and cast them one stern look. They would've turned to stone right there and then. Then he took one of the napkins and helped Kaho clean her ruined dress. Kaho was softly crying and Eriol was comforting her softly.  
  
"What a big crybaby," Nakuru muttered as she rolled her eyes. Eriol gave her a bone-chilling look then he smiled and tweaked Kaho's nose.  
  
After that, Kaho laughed shakily and said, "There's no use in crying over the spilled milk anyway." She inhaled deeply struggling to regain countenance again. For Tomoyo, she felt like she's taping every event on her brain. She felt like it was burning it's way through her mind. She didn't miss any single reaction on Eriol, Kaho or the two guardian's faces. She didn't miss any single word Eriol used to soothe Kaho. That's it. She has just had enough. She couldn't take it anymore. She wanted to scream.  
  
She stood up, "Excuse me," and ran till she reached the room she was supposed to sleep in tonight.  
  
  
  
She closed the door behind her and slowly sat behind it. It was dark in the room, only the beautiful moonlight streaming out of the fresh window. She felt every single energy left in her sapping away. She couldn't believe everything that happened. She prepared herself so much for this. She even wore that special sleeveless blue chinese collared knee-high dress and tied her hair in a high chignon with loose strands at the temples. Then everything. Suddenly, she broke in heaving, gasping sobs, wrapping herself into a tight ball and burying her head in her arms. Her long hair loosened and was spread about her forming some shelter. She could now point out the reason why was she crying even more. She realized something she thought she would be grateful if she would. She has a chance of loving another person. She loved another person. She loved Eriol. more than she ever loved Sakura. More than she ever loved anyone. She let herself drown into her sobs and cries until she slipped into her tumultuous dreams. 


	5. judgement day

Chapter Five:  
  
The next day at school...  
  
  
  
Tomoyo listlessly took her coat and shoes out of her locker. Sakura jogged beside her.  
  
"G'morning, Tomoyo," she tried cheering up her friend with her stories all morning. Tomoyo tried focusing on what Sakura was telling her but found it hard. She wished Sakura would just leave her alone.  
  
Classes started. Eriol didn't show up. "It's so unlikely of him to be late," she thought. After a while, Eriol still didn't show up. He's absent. She started to worry. She wanted to visit him then remembered Kaho.  
  
"Forget about it," she told herself and walked home with Sakura and Syaoran instead.  
  
They were silently walking when they passed the shrine. Just then, the wind seemed to shift direction and blew against them. It grew stronger and stronger until it made a hurricane and started to lash at them. Syaoran drew his sword and tried throwing spells on it. But it didn't help. The hurricane changed its course and headed for Syaoran. It hit him full force and knocked the wind out of him.  
  
"Syaoran!" Sakura cried and ran towards him. "Use Windy," he whispered painfully. She called her staff and used Windy against the hurricane. Windy wrapped herself around the hurricane and the wind died down. She thought it was already over. She was about to kneel beside Syaoran when she noticed the Windy card glowing and dropped to the ground. It shrank its size. Sakura knew. Windy lost its power and was an ordinary card right now.  
  
"No." she tried denying to herself as she picked up the card. In some ways, she felt that Windy has become her friend already. She couldn't bear the thought that she lost her. Tears started to form in her eyes and she clutched the card close to her chest.  
  
"Why? Why did this happen?" she asked herself. She didn't notice that the water rose behind her. It formed pointed icicles and hit Sakura flat on the back. Sakura felt pain jarring through her whole body, reverberating back and forth. She slowly fell, dropping Windy to the ground. "No." was her last word as she slid to unconsciousness. Tomoyo, witnessing all these couldn't take it anymore.  
  
"NO!" she cried as she ran towards her fallen friend. She shook Sakura gently by the shoulder, "Sakura, wake up! Syaoran, wake up! Don't leave me here! Sakura!" she cried. She heard the waters behind her formed itself again. She stood up and looked down, her eyes shadowed. Suddenly, she glowed bright red. Flames seemed to surround her body and lick everything that's touching her.  
  
"No!" she shouted then looked up. She looked so fierce, so savage. Just then, the icicles attacked her, the fiery aura boosted and became brighter, invading everything about her. The sign before her appeared. Then, it formed fiery icicles that wrapped itself around the water and destroyed it all at once and setting fire to the woods by the shrine. Syaoran groaned. Sakura and Syaoran slowly came back to consciousness. She glowed even more and sign became more visible as the fire ate the remaining woods. Then without any warning, Tomoyo unconsciously fell.  
  
  
  
The next day at Hiragizawa's house.  
  
"Enough Kaho, I have had enough of your lies." Eriol wanted to shake her. He discovered she's harboring a grave secret. For the first time, he felt so much anger to one person that he wanted to resort to force. He finally realized Kaho wanted nothing from him but his power. That's what she wanted in Touya in the first place. Why would a woman 20 years his senior would live with him after all? How could he be so stupid? Kaho put her tea down. She walked toward the window and leaned on the sill. Then she smiled innocently.  
  
"Eriol, do you know that the longest eclipse in history will happen today?" Eriol was shocked. Of course it's today! He stared at Kaho bewildered.  
  
"Now, don't look so confused. I'll let you in a secret, Eriol, since I really like you so much. The end of the world will be today and I'm one of the instruments. No, Eriol," she shook her head, "I'm not evil. It's what Fate made us to do. And nothing will be stopping it now. Everything will be no more in a matter of," she looked at her watch, "few more hours. Or less."  
  
Eriol couldn't believe her revelation. Swiftly he drew his staff. At once Ruby Moon and Spinnel (in their true form) appeared beside him. Above them is the Clow sign appeared. The room suddenly became dark red and they seemed to floating in space. Kaho looked up and whispered to herself, "Wrong move, Clow Reed." A wry smiled formed in her lips.  
  
  
  
Meanwhile, at the school yard.  
  
Sakura didn't talk to her this morning. She couldn't quite understand why. All she knew is she just woke up lying on the ground yesterday, Sakura's worried face was the first thing she saw. What's happening, huh? School was suspended early because of the eclipse. Nobody should miss it, the teacher said. She was walking alone on the abandoned street beside the woods. She sighed. Sakura left her again. 'She's mad at me? Then, why?' she wished she'll confront her about it rather than avoid her. She missed Sakura now. She sighed again, her shoes squeaking on the pavement.  
  
"Tomoyo." came a voice behind her. She whirled around and brightened instantly. But something whacked the side of her head and she unconsciously fell.  
  
  
  
At Eriol's mansion.  
  
  
  
Kaho formed several rings of fire and threw it to Eriol. Eriol has avoided these weak attacks easily. He knew these rings would go back and he attentively waited for that. At one swing of his staff, he had put the fires out. Suddenly, Kaho wasn't in front of him anymore.  
  
"Looking for me? Here." Kaho whispered from behind. She immediately drew two daggers but Eriol handled the attack easily. He had to admit he was quite surprised by her agility. He smiled in amusement. This would be fun.  
  
Kaho attacked him consecutively, using different weapons. Beams of water, icicles, wind chains and formed different weapons from fire but Eriol could always formulate counter attacks. He wondered briefly why Kaho was continuously attacking him when she should know it would be fruitless. Then, he realized she's not trying to hurt him. Another beam of icicles shot at him from nowhere. His shield barred it. Then he realized something horrifying. Kaho was always appearing at different places around the room. Oh no. She's tying him.  
  
  
  
At the schoolyard...  
  
  
  
The sky was getting deeper and deeper crimson with each passing moment. Tomoyo woke up and found herself sprawled on grass.  
  
"Huh?" She groggily shook her head. Pain was lancing at her brain and she felt that her head would split into two. Blinking twice, she could see the blurred image of Sakura crying not far from her. Then she remembered what happened. Sakura appeared behind her. At the same time, Syaoran hit her square on the side of her head. She was momentarily lost then tried sitting up.  
  
"Sakura, she's waking up. Get ready," she heard someone whisper to Sakura.  
  
'Why? What happened? Why should they get ready?' She looked up and the sight of it made her back out a few inches. Bathed in the bloody red of the eclipse above them were Yue, Kero-chan and Syaoran all looking at her with murderous look in their eyes. Her heart doubled up beats.  
  
'They would kill me' she realized and Sakura couldn't do anything about it. She was so scared now.  
  
"What's happening here?" she tried to scream them but she just choked the words out. Sakura stood up and quietly said, her eyes dead and expressionless, "This is for the best, Tomoyo. Just don't forget I love you and you're my best friend." She remembered what happened just last night at her own room.  
  
  
  
FLASHBACK! "No, Syaoran, you are lying!" Sakura cried as realization dawned upon her. Syaoran looked at the moon outside. "I wish I am just lying. But I'm not. I saw it. The constellations. The divided times. The sun. The moon. We have to do it. You have to do it." Sakura searched Yue's face for consideration. None. Kero-chan's face. She only saw torment there. She buried her face in her arms and cried again.  
  
  
  
'What's this? I'm not going away!' she wanted to scream and cry. She was so frightened and scared now. She wished this would be just a big joke or a dream. Suddenly, without any warning, Syaoran drew his sword and leaped at her, slashing at her. She rolled on the grass to avoid it, but Syaoran was fast. He tore her sleeve. Then, Sakura called her key and used the Shot Card on her.  
  
"What?!" was all she can ask and she found herself running through the woods for her dear life. At the sky, the sun and the moon are getting bloodier. Red beams tore through her skirt and gashed her right arm. She's bleeding but not profusely. She's frightened. really frightened.  
  
"No...God, I don't want to die yet," she prayed as she ran faster than she has ever ran all her life. She knew she was just exhausting her energy since the shot card doesn't seem to get tired of pursuing her. Tears pooled at her eyes, making her vision blurry. Above all her fright, cold and numb body is the confusion.  
  
"Why? Why is everybody eager to kill me? Why my friends? What did I do wrong? Oh god, WHY?" she heard herself screaming. Feelings of betrayal and ultimate misery seeped through her. She suddenly tripped on an overgrown root in the middle of the path. She kneeled slowly. Now her knees are gashed too. She clutched the damned earth beneath her.  
  
"I can't run anymore." she cried desperately. She's sobbing and heaving loudly now. She looked up. She saw one red beam heading straight towards her. 


	6. the apocalypse

Chapter Six:  
  
At the same time.  
  
  
  
Kaho had tied him using magical strings. Wherever she goes, he will, too. Kaho spoke up, "I never wanted this to happen Eriol, but I cannot do anything. I have to abide. The world will be no more in a matter of seconds. Yours and my fate wouldn't be anything different. I'm sorry." She was creating a huge black hole and Eriol knew that would send them straight to Netherworld. He tried closing the hole since Eriol locked them under the sign. Slowly, the hole seemed to shrink. Kaho put up with the fight. She commanded greater power to make the hole bigger but Eriol was stronger. The hole became bigger but Eriol prevented it.  
  
"Kaho, stop this! You will kill yourself from the struggle!" he shouted.  
  
"No, it doesn't matter. You will too!" she shouted back.  
  
"The powers you are commanding are far greater than your frame can handle! You cannot withstand it!" he desperately shouted at her one last time. Then, without any warning, something seemed to explode and Kaho was enveloped by light. Eriol stared at every even, dumbfounded. He knew he couldn't help Kaho anymore. It went fast but strong. All of a sudden, they're in the study room again. Kaho was bleeding profusely but still half- conscious. Eriol ran towards her.  
  
"Kaho, are you okay?" he asked her. She tried smiling and whispered almost inaudibly, "I'm sorry, Eriol. Go back to them at once. Believe me, they need you more than I do." She choked. Blood and water are getting on her lungs. "I'm so sorry. Tomoyo is the girl you see in your dreams. Fate gave her the mission you were reading about. I am just a vessel of her power but I can see you both are carrying the greater force. Just remember that it's nothing physical. It's beyond magical," She finally said before she slid to an unconscious state. "Ruby moon, Spinnel, see what you can do. Tend her until I go back." He commanded his guardians and took off almost at once.  
  
  
  
At the schoolyard.  
  
  
  
Tomoyo screamed and wrapped her arms around her head for protection. But nothing happened. She looked up, seeing Eriol in front of her, creating a firm shield for her.  
  
"Eriol!" she suddenly hugged Eriol tight and sobbed out, "I'm so scared, Eriol, so scared."  
  
"It's okay now. Everything's all right now." He whispered and hugged her tighter.  
  
"Eriol, what are you doing? Don't you know that she is the destroyer Chuang Tzu was prophesying about! She'll destroy us, the world! Don't defend her! You cannot be that selfish!" Yue clenched his fists as he told Eriol through gritted teeth.  
  
But Eriol calmly replied, "I know," he paused, his eyes shadowed then looked up, his eyes clear and defiant, "and that doesn't change the fact that I love her and I will defend her whoever she is, whatever the consequences might be."  
  
Tomoyo froze. She is the destroyer. She is. She suddenly felt it in her blood. She will destroy everything, everybody, and anything that exists including Eriol. But she loves her Eriol and he said he loves her. Her head seemed to break in pain. The sign appeared above her. She screamed. screamed and screamed until her eyes flashed red and her fiery aura returned and boosted.  
  
"The sign," Eriol and Syaoran stated in unison. Everybody watched horrified.  
  
"It's the apocalypse," Kero-chan whispered hoarsely. Everybody backed away a few steps. In front of them, Tomoyo's red light was replaced by yellowish white light. She seemed to grow and was suddenly a fully-developed woman. She suddenly grew wings and spread it out as she floated upward.  
  
"She looks like an angel." Sakura whispered.  
  
"An angel she is, the angel of death," somebody replied back. Suddenly, she opened her eyes and with one flap of her wings, a great force seemed to vibrate from her and wrapped everything. The whole world suddenly was covered with darkness and around the world disaster struck. The earth opened and swallowed the existence above it. Volcanoes erupted. Earthquakes. Tornadoes. Everything imaginable began wiping the existence of the living world.  
  
"No!" everybody screamed out as bits of stones and twigs hit them.  
  
"It's time," an unearthly voice came from her. Just then, her light seemed to waver and she started to shimmer. She suddenly changed into Tomoyo again, and she fell to the ground, heaving and crying.  
  
"No. I cannot do this. I cannot destroy you. I can't." she said between gasps. Suddenly, she started to shimmer again.  
  
"The angel of death is taking over again. They are struggling for the control," Eriol told everybody. 'Tomoyo, hold on,' he prayed. The angel of death re-appeared again. She spread her wings once more. Everybody held their breaths, anxious, nervous, terrified. Just then, a vision of Tomoyo appeared before her.  
  
She softly said, "Eriol, I will always keep you in my heart. I love you all." Eriol went cold all over. She's saying goodbye, he realized.  
  
"No, Tomoyo, no!" he tried shouting. Cold tears streamed down at the moment he realized he's finally losing the only person he loved. And that person is just a few feet away from him.  
  
With that, the angel wrapped her wings around her and the force seemed to vibrate back and forth. Something seemed to explode, deafening them, blinding them and enveloping them in a very bright and cold light. Suddenly, Eriol felt that he was falling again, deeper and deeper into the abyss of Hell.  
  
  
  
"Eriol..." a gentle voice sang out. No. God, it can't be. He opened his eyes. The first thing he saw was the white light that hurts his eyes. "Erio..l." came the voice, more insistent this time. A gentle shake. Tomoyo. Tomoyo's voice is repeated over and over inside his head again. He slowly sat up. The first thing he saw was those lovely and mysterious purple pools framed with long dark lashes.  
  
"Tomoyo!" he cried out happily. He doesn't particularly care if he was in heaven or the earth still exists. As long as Tomoyo's here. He embraced Tomoyo tightly, afraid to let go, afraid that she'll vanish or if she's just a vision. Then he saw her torn clothes, the cuts and the bruises. He knew. Tomoyo succeeded. They're still alive, still breathing.  
  
"I can't believe this," Eriol whispered at Tomoyo. "Neither can I," Tomoyo whispered back at him. Then he withdrew, cupping Tomoyo's face and leaning it against his.  
  
"You're crying," Eriol wiped the cold tears that ran down freely at Tomoyo's face.  
  
"Not as much as you are," Tomoyo said between her sob and laughter.  
  
Eriol cupped her face once more whispering hoarsely to her, "I couldn't bear the thought of losing you, Tomoyo. I have never told you and I was afraid you wouldn't know how much I love you. I never loved anybody before and I was afraid of doing so. But since the day you stepped into my life, you gave me a new hope, a new start. I love you so much and god knows how much I love you. I couldn't lose you. I love you so much and I don't care if you don't. God knows how much I do." Eriol whispered to her between his sobs. "Do you understand that?" his tears flowed more as he told her that.  
  
Tomoyo nodded and cried even more. "I loved you so much Eriol. I wouldn't have returned if I don't. Eriol, I.." Tomoyo stopped talking and embraced him tighter instead. She loved Eriol so much that's why she was so determined to cross the line of the living world and the dead.  
  
"Oh Eriol, heaven only knows how much I care for and love you." Then, with one meaningful look in each other's eyes, they slowly closed their eyes as they sealed their vow with their first true kiss.  
  
Rain poured gently at first, then grew stronger, washing away all the remnants of the nightmare they have gone through. The eclipse finally ended and the apocalypse didn't come true. Sakura and Syaoran are in each other's arms looking contented at the center where Tomoyo and Eriol were. Kero-chan and Yue just stood by, wondering, amazed at how things turned out. The sun peeked out from the dark gray clouds. A rainbow appeared above them. The world regained its color, beauty and life. Life went on and on again but for Tomoyo, Eriol and the rest, it brought fresher ideas, new hope and another chance to love and be loved in return. 


End file.
